Guardian Angel
by Rachel420
Summary: What if Randy was defeated and the sorcerer escaped? What if Rachel was captured and Randy tried to rescue her but was killed trying to save her, right in front of her? What if Rachel was unable to get free and defeat the sorcerer and all she could do was cry?


Rachel sat there tied up in a cage at Mcfist's unable to break free and she sighed. She knew Randy would come for her but she silently wished he wouldn't. Randy fought his way into Mcfist's and looked for Rachel and hoped she was alright and he quickly approached the room she was in. "Rachel!" he called. Rachel looked up seeing him running towards her. She tried to warn him. She was screaming at him on the inside. It didn't help that she was muffled. She tried. He didn't catch it till it was too late. He quickly turned around when he caught on to Rachel's warning but it was too late. Rose stabbed him in the chest right over his heart. He collapsed to his knees and Rose slowly and painfully withdrew the dagger from Randy and smirked. Rachel watched and her screaming was muffled. She was in tears. Randy looked at her. "I-I'm sorry. I-I'm so, so sorry…"He said before he fell to the ground and stopped breathing. His heart stopped. Rachel watched with tears in her eyes. The Sorcerer escaped and started to stank everyone he could. Rachel tried to get free and stop him but she couldn't. She cried harder. She knew everything was over if she didn't escape, and she couldn't. The sorcerer won. The ninja was dead and she couldn't do anything about it but cry. Rachel finally escaped later that night and the first thing she did was burry Randy. She cried and she went into ninja rage and she defeated the sorcerer, killing him. She saved everyone and told Howard and Randy's parents what had happened.

It had been a month since Randy died. Rachel always went to visit and would stay for such a long time that she fell asleep by his grave. She would awake the next morning on a bench at the graveyard instead of the ground where she had fallen asleep. Almost a year since Randy died, Rachel would do that exact same thing. She went for a walk and was heading for the Graveyard when Rose ambushed her and tried to kill her. Rachel fought her and Rose pinned her down and was about to kill her when four ninja rings pinned Rose to another tree and Rachel got up. "What?" she whispered. Rose struggled and tried to get loose. Rachel was going to kill Rose but then realized that would make her just as bad as Rose and refused to kill her and looked for her mysterious savior. No one was there but her and Rose and she continued to the Graveyard and fell asleep once more.

Rachel gained consciousness and felt someone picking her up and carrying her to the bench she would always awake on. She opened her eyes as she was laid down onto the bench and covered with a blanket. She gasped at what she saw. The person smiled softly at her. Rachel now knew who her Guardian angel was. "Randy?" she asked. He smiled at her. "I'm here." He replied and Rachel hugged him. He was in the ninja mask and he had black and red Angel wings. She smiled and started to cry happily. He smiled at her and sat with her till she fell back asleep. Rachel slowly woke up the next morning and then jerked up. "Randy?" she called out. No reply. She sighed. "It was just a dream…" she thought to herself. She ran into Howard and talked with him for a bit and then she continued her walk. Rose attacked her again and Rachel gasped. "Randy!" she called out. "Help me!" she called. Rose smirked and chuckled. "Don't you remember? He's dead!" she barked. Rachel looked around. No one was there but her and Rose. "Randy! My guardian angel! I need you! Please!" she called starting to cry. Rose was pulled off of Rachel and pinned to a tree face to face with Rachel's guardian angel. "Leave Rachel alone." He stated coldly at Rose and she gasped and nodded and Randy dropped her and she ran. Randy disappeared and Rachel went and slept at the Graveyard. She woke the next morning on the bench and smiled. Rachel coughed. She had gotten very sick. She knew she might die from it. She did the same thing as she always did. It was the second anniversary of Randy's death and Rachel was dying but refused to leave the graveyard. She stayed by Randy's grave and she saw her angel one last time. "Hello, my *cough* angel…" she said as she fell asleep by his grave. She awoke on her bench in the graveyard with Randy watching over her. "Hello, my angel." He said smiling softly. Rachel sat up and smiled. She had snow white angel wings. "Hello, my angel, No, My Guardian Angel."

I know I killed Randy and Rachel and I'm sorry if that upsets you. It was just an idea and Steven Moffat kills The Doctor! So don't be mad at me.


End file.
